And The Day Of Darkness
by blackkitty479
Summary: When evidence of electricity begins disappearing from throughout history, the librarians must team up with the Sanctuary team to stop it before it's too late. Aka an excuse to have Cassandra and Nikola working together, even if only for a while.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Well one of the fun things about me is I like all kinds of things. But some end up being so awesome that they deserve a crossover with Sanctuary. Preferably written by someone more talented than I am, but eh. I will have to do. I hope this makes some sense to some people (I already said that if you are a Sanctuary fan you HAVE to watch season 1 episode 9 of The Librarians), no idea what you should watch if you're a fan of The Librarians, try watching pretty much every Sanctuary episode xD)**_

_**To fans of both shows: This started as a let's have Cassandra meet Nikola Tesla and have some geekiness ensuing. It will probably be just that with maybe some more plot added.**_

* * *

><p>Being a Librarian had its advantages, but money was not one of them. Besides, being a librarian also meant retrieving cool artifacts and if said artifacts only happened to be inside one of the most heavily guarded museums in the world, or so they said (that hadn't been <em>that<em> much of a problem after all), well, it was certainly not Ezekiel's fault. He was just going to borrow the damn thing and take it back to the Annex for…research. Yes, that was precisely what a Librarian had to do.

What Ezekiel wished a Librarian didn't have to do however was hanging over a case that clearly had a pressure sensor with a clipping book in his pocket that suddenly started to jump around. Who the hell had the idea of making them pocket sized anyway? And then of course the damn book had to fall exactly on the pressure sensor and to activate it and Ezekiel barely had the time to take the book and put it in his pocket and run the hell out of there before security arrived. But he was used to that part. Heavily guarded museum his ass. All it took was a "Sorry mate have to go, a battery has been stolen or something, I am the Librarian after all." and they let him go. Or at least that was the story he was going to tell should anyone ask. When he finally stopped running in order to take a breath, Ezekiel let out a small curse. Since when being the Librarian meant searching for stolen batteries? No, he was going to pass this to another Librarian. The battery had proven enough trouble already.

* * *

><p>Days off were boring, Jake decided. As much as he had wanted a break from the Library, he soon discovered too many breaks were bad for his brain. He had to wear his usual costume and for the first time in many years, it had begun bothering him. He could keep things hidden from his family, true, but the last months had leaded him to believe that there was no need to hide anymore. Of course, all that faded when he first stepped into his house and he was greeted by his ten year old niece. He couldn't possibly tell her that magic was real, because that would have meant putting her in danger. It was the right thing to do. So that week when he went home he had hid his clipping book in one of his drawers. Every Librarian deserved a week off in the end right?<p>

"Uncle Jake, Uncle Jake, look what I found!" His niece called, storming into the room. "There was this book in your drawers and it seemed pretty normal at first but then I know it will sound weird but it started humming and I opened it and it's just some clipping from a newspaper. Weird huh?"

"That drawer was locked, Megan." Jake said with a sigh.

"Uhm… You probably left it opened." The little girl shrugged but Jake was having none of it.

"What did you talk about with Jones when he came here exactly?"

"Oh well, you know. School mostly. Speaking of which I remembered I have a homework I really have to finish so I'll go now." Megan grinned. "By the way, cool book. What does it do?"

"It doesn't do anything, sweetie. I just had this crazy idea that I might collect newspaper clippings I found interesting. It's not much to do at work anyway." Jake blabbered.

"Yeah but an Egyptian temple? Doesn't seem your kind of thing."

"And breaking into locked drawers sounds like your thing, young lady?"

"Right. Homework. I really have to go." The girl smiled and left, leaving Jake alone in the living room. The Temple of Hathor from Dendera. Jake read in the book. Sometimes you just know when your week off has come to an end…

* * *

><p>"You can do this, Cassandra." She told herself for the 516th time. No, she hadn't exactly wanted to count that, but it still happened. She didn't exactly hate her parents, after all she couldn't blame them because there wasn't exactly a book on how to deal with a kid who is dying and there isn't a book that teaches to deal with having to choose between having the perfect kid or lose your kid forever. But there was still a part of her who wished they had understood her more; that wished that she hadn't felt like the Library was more of a family to her than them. But that part of her was what had leaded her to almost destroy the world. Yes, life was unfair. But it wasn't like she could have done anything about it.<p>

She stood in front of her house for a while, trying to convince herself to go inside. In theory, she had to talk to her parents, because she was dying and she had to say goodbye. But then again, the probability of her dying this exact year was… well taking the size of the tumor into consideration and the fact that she had pushed herself harder since she began working for the Library, it was more than 75%. But if she took more care of her, she could have still had the chance to get to the next Christmas and she was going to talk to her parents- Right. They didn't celebrate Christmas. Well tough luck because the next year they were going to. They owed her at least that. And if she was nice enough to Jenkins maybe he was going to let her call Santa and invite him over.

She clutched her clipping book in order to gain some courage but the moment she touched it, the book began to glow in her hands. It only took her a second to decide to open it and she couldn't help a smile. She closed the book and did an 180o turn. Her parents could wait. Family was calling her.

* * *

><p>"Jenkins! Flynn! Anyone home?" Ezekiel called as he entered the Library, but nobody answered. "Oi, we need to talk." He yelled to the ceiling. "You don't get to call me at any time, especially not when I'm…"<p>

"Trying to break in the British Museum?" Jenkins ended the phrase for him. "You don't get to decide when we call for you. And the Librarian wants to have a talk to you about the museum."

"And I want another case. I ain't running half the world to find a stupid battery. I have more important things to do."

"Like teaching my niece how to break locks?" Jake asked as he entered the room. "We need to have a talk too about that."

"Chill mate, it seemed a fun thing to do, alright?"

"Oh jolly, the whole gang is here, all we need is-" Jenkins muttered but wasn't able to finish the phrase because Cassandra entered the room.

"Great, you're all here!" she beamed. "Guys you won't believe what appeared in my clipping book."

"Silence. I am so going to miss that." Jenkins sighed. "No offense."

"None taken, but the girl is right." Flynn said as he entered the room. "The Librarians are all here. Together. After I gave them separate clipping books. Can't be a coincidence."

"I really need to tell you what I got in my clipping book." Cassandra interrupted him. "It doesn't make any sense, at least not yet, but…"

"Give me your clipping books. All of them." Flynn demanded. As he took the books one by one, a smile spread across his face.

"You came back." Eve said as she went down the stairs. "Tell me, Librarian, what was so important that I couldn't come with you?"

"Well. Hard to explain, but what is more important now is that they're here. They're all here, Eve, do you understand? All of them."

"Yeah but it's just a coincidence. Right?" Ezekiel asked.

"A part of me hopes it is." Flynn grinned. "Are you sure?" he asked, raising his head at the ceiling. "You really think they have to know the gang?" But then his eyes fell on Cassandra's clipping book and he smiled knowingly. "Fine. But if anything goes wrong, it's your fault."

"Can someone please explain me what the hell is going on? Our cases don't seem connected, I mean I have an Egyptian temple and Jones has a battery." Jake argued.

"Oh they are connected. You should all see what Cassandra has. But first, I'll make a call."

"To whom? It's 3 o'clock in the morning. Most people sleep at this hour."

"Not her."

"_Her_?" Eve asked annoyed.

"Oh no, no, nothing like that. Just that you see, I am *the* Librarian. You three are the librarians, with a more boring _the_. She… she's the Doctor."

"The Doctor is real? And she's a woman?" Ezekiel's jaw dropped.

"Not Doctor Who, even if I call her that sometimes, mostly because she's British and... Nevermind. Don't tell her that, she's pushy." Flynn explained briefly as he stepped towards the phone and began dialing.

"How will this doctor help us?" Cassandra asked.

"You of all people will love to hear this." Flynn laughed as he put the phone on speaker.

"Doctor!" He called joyously the second the call was answered.

"Librarian." The woman's tone was cold. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Well I wouldn't have called but it's an emergency. And you weren't sleeping anyway."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't busy."

"Oh. Too much info, I guess. Anyway I know we had our differences in the past but I really need your help."

"What do you want, Flynn?"

"It's going to sound weird but do you happen to know anything about the whereabouts of Nikola Tesla?" Flynn asked.

"He's in bed." the voice sounded more amused now. "Right. I haven't told you."

"I get that he's in bed because I know what time it is, but where is he?"

"I meant in bed _with me_." The voice was now laughing. "And if you even _think_ about commenting on my tastes do I need to remind you that 5 years ago-"

"No, you don't." Now Flynn's tone was cold. "We're coming tomorrow. Don't bother giving me the address; I can get pretty much anywhere you have a door."

"One of the things I hate about you." the woman on the end of the line giggled. "See you tomorrow, Librarian."

"Good night, Doctor."

"I won't be sleeping. But you know that." The woman said as she hung up.

"OK, who is this woman? You two seem pretty close." Eve said on an angry tone.

"Forget about her, did she just say Nikola Tesla is alive? _The_ Nikola Tesla?" Cassandra asked and Flynn smiled at her. "You four may want to sit down. This will be a long talk."


	2. Chapter 2

"OK, let me get this straight. We're not the only ones dealing with weird stuff?" Eve asked.

"Not really, no. We have been here for longer than they have, I mean they started in the 1800s or so when a British guy thought that we weren't enough and he decided to build his own place, or he didn't know that we existed, she was never too specific about that." Flynn replied. "Bottom line, this Doctor I talked to is the guy's daughter and well as much as I would hate to admit it, because we did have our little differences, she does a way better job than her father. I mean he had a basement, she has a castle. They deal with the weird living things, like mermaids and werewolves and pretty much every monster that ever existed, and we deal with artifacts. And we talk to one another as rarely as possible."

"But if her father founded the whole thing, this would mean that she's more than 150 years old." Jake said. "One month ago, I would have said that this is impossible, now I'm just going to ask how the hell she pulled it off."

"276 actually."

"Cassandra? Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't this age a bit too much for a girl who was born in the 1850s?" Jake asked but Cassandra wasn't listening to him anymore. "Trapped. Stuck in another time as the ages went over her, unable to get back, forced to leave everything in a frozen like state. Frozen. Cold. The smell of cold air in my nose as I got out and wanted to play in the snow but my parents… Sorry. Where was I?"

"Well you said it a bit more poetic than I would have, but yes, that is the point, she time traveled about three years ago and she was stuck in the 1890s, or at least that is what she says."

"She was forced to take the longer path home. But I'm guessing she's still… young yes?" Jake asked.

"276 is way out of your league mate. I mean I get 130, but this is a bit too much don't you-" Ezekiel began asking but stopped when he saw Jake's face. "Right. Bad joke. Sorry."

"Well I think I will let her explain you the rest." Flynn said. "We need to get going."

"I already prepared everything." Jenkins said as he spun the globe. "The door will get you to the Sanctuary now."

"Sanctuary? That's awfully pretentious for a doctor." Eve pointed out.

"Well hospital sounded bad I guess. Just don't ever say that in front of her." Flynn warned her. "I told you, she is pushy. And British and secretive and hiding things from me and…"

"And sometimes she makes extremely bad jokes." Flynn sighed as they got on the other side of the door and saw nothing but ruins. "She must have thought I deserved that. Very funny."

"What the door was wrong? It never sent us anywhere wrong until now. I mean the point was to get us anywhere right? Anywhere with a door." Eve said.

"No, not wrong, just out of date." Flynn muttered. "Oh, look. That's our drive." He said pointing at a truck that stopped in front of them.

"Is that a-" Ezekiel asked.

"A Bigfoot, yes, and if I recall correctly he finds it really impolite when you stare at him." Flynn said.

"I suppose you're from the Library." Biggie said with a huff.

"She's laughing her ass off right now isn't she?" Flynn asked and the Bigfoot laughed in reply. "It wasn't her idea actually. Hop in, I'll drive you to the Sanctuary."

"Is he-" Cassandra whispered to no one in particular. "You know."

"Safe? Young lady, I've been driving since before your mother was even born I guess."

"Right, that makes it a lot more okay." Jake said but Flynn shushed him. "We're all going inside that truck, Mr. Stone, even if he needs to ask you less nicely. I know him, he's alright. Now hop in, kids."

That settled the argument and they went in the truck, leaving Biggie to lead the way. The road was long so the librarians fell asleep one by one, except for Eve who was still glaring at the driver.

"You didn't get any sleep. I wasn't going to eat the kids, you know. They're too chewy. You could have slept."

"No thank you." Eve said, as she grabbed her gun more tightly, making him laugh. "Please, if you think I'm the scariest thing… You are so not prepared for what's coming."

"Oh really? I am a trained officer, I know all kinds of combat tactics…"

"Can you walk?" Biggie asked as he stopped the truck. "Because if you can't, you're staying here. Wake them up, we're taking a walk from here."

"You know when she called me last year to tell me she went underground, I assumed she was meaning it figuratively." Flynn said as they passed through a complicated network of tunnels.

"We're almost there, don't be afraid." Bigfoot replied and it soon turned out he had been right.

"Hello, Librarian." Helen smiled at Flynn when they arrived.

"You could have told me you moved."

"I could have, yes. But you were too smug about the whole anywhere with a door thing so I figured I could have a little bit of fun."

"Forget about the door, _you_ could have told us we're going to a place that was built according to Buckminster Fuller's plans." Jake interrupted them. "Are you kidding me? This is a geodesic dome, only a lot improved and this guy designed something like that in 1945, but it was thought it wasn't possible."

"Forgive me. He's Jacob Stone, our expert on art and architecture." Flynn introduced him and Helen smiled at him. "I'm Helen Magnus. You are wrong however. Buckminster wrote the plans in 1943, just showed them in 1945."

"I'm pretty sure it was 1945."

"And I'm pretty sure I was _there_, Mr. Stone. It was 1943." Helen smiled at him. "I thought Flynn filled you in on me."

"Well, on the parts I _know_, at least."

"I thought there's only going to be one kid." Nikola said as he appeared from the inside.

"Yes well I was a bit busy so I hired some people to do my job while I was away." Flynn shrugged. "But since they proved to be very good at the job I decided to keep them."

"Oh. You're the one who called last night." Nikola said with a glare.

"And you are…"

"Nikola Tesla, at your- well, Helen's service and since she's feeling humanitarian-_again_- and she decided to help you, you know how transitivity works don't you?"

"You're Nikola Tesla." Cassandra said as her jaw dropped. "Serbian inventor, pretty much the reason why we have electricity today, inventor of radio… Holy shit. You're…. you're…"

"Handsome? Gorgeous? Simply irresistible?" Nikola grinned at her, but she didn't seem to hear anything. She closed the distance between them, her finger reaching for his chest. "I was thinking something along the lines of alive, to be honest." She said as she touched him. "Sorry, I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Also, not to say that what you said doesn't work too." she giggled nervously. "I'm Cassandra by the way. Cassandra Cillian."

"Well for a kid you're pretty informed. You forgot vampire though."

"Vampire? Well, I guess it must have been a bitch to stay out of sunlight for so many years." Ezekiel grinned. "I'm Ezekiel Jones. Let's say I'm also a Librarian, but basically if you want me to steal anything, I'm all yours. For a fair price."

"OK, note to self never extend the compliment to the rest of the kids." Nikola muttered. "Did your daddy never tell you that vampires don't burn in sunlight?"

"Yes they do." Eve said.

"Right because all legends are true. Let me guess, you're the guardian." Nikola said sarcastically.

"She is, and don't be rude. All vampires burn in sunlight, I would know. You are probably just an improved version." Flynn said.

"That's insulting."

"Actually, that is possible. I mean based on the hypothesis that all living things come from a common strand of DNA, and evolution is merely a composition of permutations of bits of that strands, and considering that you can encode every DNA sequence as a finite number of bits and that each of these sequences is contained in pi, the permutations would be practically infinite." Cassandra said without a breath.

"Helen? Please tell me this girl didn't find a mathematically correct reason to insult me."

"Well, not exactly, but…"

"But I've met a vampire and she burned in sunlight. I watched her dying." Flynn said.

"Don't throw me that look, Nikola, you heard Cassandra. The number of permutations is infinite, so the possibility of having a vampire dying because of sunlight is pretty much equal to the one of having… people dying of coronary thrombosis. I would know."

"Oh. Now I get it. But now I'm jealous." Nikola laughed. "Excuse me, Librarian, if she says that there is a possibility of a vampire dying because of sunlight she is certainly right."

"Gosh, you're edgy." Flynn said. "But I'm glad we settled that. Cassandra? Are you alright?" He asked as he saw the girl was lost somewhere in her thoughts again. She threw Helen a glance and the older woman blinked silently only once, as to approve of something. But Flynn missed that. "Blue." Cassandra whispered. "Margaret said your eyes were this color, but it never occurred to me how right she was."

"Cheney? You read her biography about me."

"And pretty much everything that was ever written about you, if saying that doesn't make me too obsessed." Cassandra admitted. "But I'll keep my mouth shut." She said, more to Helen than to Nikola.

"Thank you." Helen replied. "Why don't I get you inside and you tell me why do you need us?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Magic is real." Nikola shook his head in disbelief. "Kids. Always naming magic what is actually science you can't understand. They called me a wizard in my time, you know. And while I may do some things as good as if they were magic… I was never a wizard. Just a genius. People aren't always able to tell the difference."

"No offense, mate, but we see magic every day. Magic is real." Ezekiel said. "Maybe you've been underground for too long."

"As opposed to a thief who didn't even begin to live long enough to call me a mate."

"So you don't like thieves. Well, I'm used to people not liking me."

"I had a friend once. Nigel Griffin. He was the best thief in history. Of course he did have some help, from science and not from magic before you say anything, but still."

"Never heard of him."

"As I said, best thief in history." Nikola smirked. "Not that you could ever understand that."

"Can we please stick to the task at hand?" Helen asked.

"Which is following a case that was sent by…. what was that?"

"A clipping book. It magically shows newspaper articles from anywhere something weird has happened. I know it sounds weird, but you'll get used to it in time." Eve said.

"She's serious, isn't she?" Nikola sighed. "You know, there is this little thing called the Internet, you might want to check that out, I sort of made that possible, and it's pretty useful actually."

"I'm pretty sure the Internet was invented after you died so I say you're bluffing… _mate._"

"He's actually right, Ezekiel. I mean most network specialists would argue that wireless connections are not safe and all, because there is this thing with errors and lots of errors that you can't exactly detect and correct, but in real life where the point is to transfer a message as fast as possible and not necessary correct, it works and it's still the way we have Internet today and Mr. Tesla here set the basis for that so yeah in my book we owe this to him." Cassandra said.

"Well it would have been better if I were more financed but that asshole…"

"J. , he means." Cassandra smiled.

"Did you actually read everything about me?"

"Well that's common knowledge mostly." Cassandra shrugged. "In some circles, at least."

"Can we please get to our case Cassandra or do we have to wait until you stop fangirling?" Jake asked but Cassandra glared at him. "Two words, Jake. Mabel Collins. I never said a word about that."

"I know that name." Nikola said but Flynn stopped him. "What the kids here want to say actually is that all three of them stumbled upon some cases. Jacob has the lights of Dendera, Ezekiel has the Baghdad battery, and Cassandra… she has an article about your Death Ray, more like how the FBI doesn't want to disclose anything about it, not that they could, because well."

"Yes, I know, Helen gave that to you for some reason I will never get." Nikola said coldly. "I don't remember her asking permission to do that, but I let that pass."

"You were gone, Nikola." she sighed. "The war had ended and you died and I had enough on my head. Besides, he kept it safe right Flynn?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, it's safe in the Library. Not sure if under T or under D, but nobody steals from the Library so it's safe."

"See? Problem solved. Now about our cases…"

"I don't know how your clipping book thing works, but I would say _case_. You see, the Baghdad battery was supposedly an ancient battery, tests have shown that it can generate around 4 volts, which is not much. But there are sources that claim electricity has been used since the ancient times." Nikola said. "My personal theory is that it was my ancestors who used it first."

"Partly correct." Flynn smiled. "I'm not sure about the vampire part, but Alexandria used to have electricity back then. Well, at least some form of it."

"And you know that how?" Nikola asked with amusement. "Excuse me if I think I know more history than you."

"Not that part of history." Flynn smiled back at him. "Why do you think it was called _The Library _of Alexandria? As I like reminding Helen each time…"

"I know, I know, you were here first." Helen sighed. "Don't let it go to your head. Mr. Stone, what about the lights of Dendera?"

"Well, there is a relief in the Temple of Hathor that got this nickname. Some fringe theorists claim that it was a representation of an ancient light bulb."

"That has a huge filament, which I find horrible, because…"

"Because of the thermoelectric effect. Put a metal filament inside a light bulb and it would heat causing some energy to be lost." Cassandra interrupted Nikola. "Sorry, had to say that."

"Yeah but that guy Edison, didn't he do it with a filament?" Eve asked only to have Nikola glare at her. "Inefficient, unimaginative _and_ supported by a Guardian. And people ask themselves why I say Edison was wrong."

"So the common link between these cases is obviously electricity. Question is, why would anyone want to gather artifacts linked to electricity in the first place?" Helen said.

"There are a lot of possible answers to that question. You won't like any of them." Flynn smiled at her. "I say we get on the road, and fast. We'll take the lights first."

"So Egypt. I like the sound of that." Nikola smiled. "Too bad it will take us ages to get there."

"Actually, we have a teleporting door." Ezekiel said. "See? We're not entirely useless. We just need to call Jenkins, ask him to open a door for us and we will be good to go."

"They have a teleporting door." Nikola said, a revelation coming to him. "Helen…"

"What?" she shrugged. "We don't ask each other for help unless it's strictly necessary. And I don't recall them having one the last time we talked."

"Jenkins designed it, it's a long story." Flynn approved.

"As in Jenkins took an artifact, rewired it and turned it into a teleporting door." Helen said. "See? We have different methods, I would never use an Abnormal just for profit."

"Except that time you injected yourself with vampire blood but we don't talk about that do we?" Flynn asked. "Hey, don't throw me that look, you know I'm right."

"I think we should just go to Dendera and focus on our case, alright?" Helen asked on a conciliatory tone.

* * *

><p>"Let me handle this, I got it." Jake said as soon as they arrived. He entered the temple, the others following them close by. "Hello, we are the Librarians." He told the guide. "We are here to… do a charting of the temple, it is pretty boring work, but could you help us?"<p>

"Librarians? Really? They've really been in this job for more than we have?"

"I know." Helen laughed. "Just go with it."

"Of course I could help you." The guide answered. "You can visit pretty much each chamber, just we are sorry to inform you that you can't take pictures of the Dendera light, we had to close that area of the temple some days ago."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"No, just that… the area is under a restoration process at the moment. I'm sorry for any inconvenience."

"We'll settle with the rest of the temple, thank you." Jake smiled.

"Restoration processes my ass." He whispered to the others when he got back to them. "Something funny is happening here."

"We need to see the relief with our own eyes." Ezekiel pointed out. "I've never broken into a crypt before, but I guess there's a first for everything."

"Follow me, I know where the relief is." Jake said. "It should be… right here."

With a little help from Ezekiel, the gang was able to enter the crypt, only to discover the remains of a fire that had been lit on the floor. In the middle of the ashes there were some pieces of half burned cloth and some shards.

"If I hadn't known better I would say that these are the remains of a magic ritual." Eve said.

"They are, actually, I'm afraid." Flynn sighed. "This is terracotta." He said as he lifted a shard from the floor. "The Baghdad battery was made of terracotta, and based on the smell in the air… It's sulfur. OK. This is bad."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, magic smells. Some forms of it, actually. Sulfur normally means ancient magic at work, form the time the dragons roamed the earth, maybe even earlier. And most people I know capable of wielding such magic are either dead or evil. And dead guys don't exactly cast spells."

"This is ridiculous." Nikola said. "There's no such thing as magic."

"Well then if you like the science point of view better, this place is imprinted with electricity, so casting a spell that has anything to do with it would only amplify this energetic print and…"

"No offense, kiddo, but you don't teach me about energy prints." Nikola told Cassandra.

"Alright. But in theory, say you could somehow scientifically amplify this energy print in order to connect to the energy of the Universe, I mean you said that this would be possible…"

"In theory, yes, people could get in sync with the electricity around us, but doing this here… well if I believed in magic, I would say that the amount of energy generated here, in this exact place, taking in consideration the geographical coordinates of this place…"

"Yes?"

"It would risk collapsing on itself. But that is not possible, of course, because magic is not real. So don't worry, kids, we'll be just fine." Nikola smiled but his smile faded as he saw his hands. They were starting to fade, as if they were about to disappear.

"Right, there is also this possibility." Nikola sighed. "Helen, I don't have time to explain this. You will find me, I know you will. I trust you to fix this."

"Fix what? Nikola are you alright?"

"Bloody awful wouldn't even begin to cover it. Remember me. Whatever happens, remember me, do you hear?" he said as he began fading more and more. "Oh and if nothing else works… start praying." Those were his last words as he disappeared in thin air.

"Nikola?" Helen asked but there was no reply.

"Move!" Flynn ordered. "We need to get to the Library, as fast as possible."

"But Nikola, we have to find him."

"No, Helen! If I am right, he is gone, and staying here would just make sure that you will never save him. We need to go. This was a spell and we need to get as far of it as possible."

"I'm not leaving him!" Helen shouted. "There has to be a way."

"His last wish was to remember him, Helen. You won't be able to fulfill that if you stay here. I know what happened and I may know how to fix it, just go now."

He almost had to drag her out of the temple, closely followed by the others. He called Jenkins, asking him to open a door for them, praying to be right. Because if he was wrong then he had just condemned the whole world to darkness. Literally.


	4. Chapter 4

"You bloody bastard!" Helen yelled at Flynn. "You do not tell me when to leave Nikola's side, do you get me? He could be dead right now and I wasn't there to save him and it's all because of you!"

"He is dead, probably." Flynn sighed. "You're not taking this well and I know it's hard to understand, but I had to take you away from there."

"You're not making any bloody sense. Take me back, now!"

"Helen, the spell that was cast… It would have made you forget Nikola if you stayed more than you did there."

"I will never forget him, don't be stupid. I've spent more than a century with him, more or less, you can't just forget something like that."

"Cassandra?" Flynn asked, ignoring Helen for a moment. "Say someone casted a spell that alters time in one way or another, ignore for a second your impulse to say that something like that isn't possible. The most affected people would then be…"

"Well it's basically like throwing a stone into a lake. The ripples would extend gradually, but the most affected things would be the ones standing in proximity of the focus point of the spell, this meaning all 4 dimensions, so closest space wise and time wise."

"Thank you. And if the change would be directed to somebody who was to stay close to the focus point, just not exactly when the spell was casted, maybe later…"

"They would be the first to be affected. Wait. You're not saying what I think you're saying because if you are then…"

"Then what, Flynn?" Helen asked exasperated. "We don't have time for theories, I want Nikola back."

"Probably not a good time to mention that I took the whole _I lost my vampire because of you thing _better than you areat the moment."

"You think?! That is exactly why we are going back, now."

"Getting close to the focus point of the spell will only make it affect you too, Helen."

"What is this supposed to mean?" Jake said as he flashed his clipping book in front of the others. "This article just appeared and it doesn't make any sense. _Power failures around the world?"_

"As if it wasn't enough that electricity is a luxury that only the richest people can afford, the last days have found everyone fighting for electric power?" Eve read. "This doesn't make any sense, I mean ok prices are up each day, but how much can a damn kilowatt cost?"

"Never gave that thing too much of a thought, but let me check the Internet for that." Ezekiel said as he took his smartphone from out of his pocket. "No Internet connection? Come on!" He sighed. "This has to be the worst timing ever."

"Wait. First power failures, now no Internet, expensive electricity probably meaning that direct current is used…" Cassandra said.

"Closest time wise also, not only space wise. You said it yourself." Flynn sighed. "This is one of the moments when I hate to be right."

"Are you telling me that the spell altered the past and made everything Tesla invented disappear?"

"Or rather made him disappear, which is why he is also gone." Helen barely managed to say as she was fighting to hold back her tears. He figured it out, that is why he told me not to forget him before he was gone."

"And that is why I had to get you out of there, any time spent outside the library meant the spell getting closer to you, and once it hits you, you forget that he existed."

"Well if someone altered the course of history, there has to be a way to fix it back. We did it before, well not exactly the same thing, but we could use the loom again, right?" Eve asked.

"Assuming we get to the loom in the first place. You forget we needed a massive amount of energy to open the door to the loom of fate, and it was electric energy, doing that with what I'll assume it's direct current…"

"It would take us ages."

"Try it won't even begin to work. It's too weak." Cassandra said. "You don't happen to have a time travelling thing around here that doesn't work on electricity do you?"

"I suppose we could still use the storybook, we just need to say a convincing enough story." Ezekiel suggested.

"Without enough power?" Jenkins asked as he entered the room. "That would make it extremely inaccurate."

"If we use that to time travel, yes. But we are not going to do this. You know what was the first lesson I learned as a Librarian?" Flynn asked with a smile.

"You can't sell anything from the Library?" Ezekiel guessed.

"Or how to annoy your guardian?"

"No, and no, even though I've been good at that apparently." Flynn grinned.

"It's not science until something blows up?" Cassandra asked.

"No. Actually, it was something along the lines of science is not that important."

"What do you mean?"

"What really matters is not what you have here…." Flynn recited as he pointed to his forehead. "…but what you have here." he finished as he pointed to his heart.

"Very poetic, but how does that help us?" Jake asked.

"Cassandra! Remember that time when you were stuck in that haunted house? Don't tell me you used science to get out of here."

"Need. We just need to find someone who needs to bring him back. Not wants to, but _needs to."_

"If you're thinking about using the dollhouse, forget it. I'm not sure it can time travel." Jenkins said. "Plus there is that little problem with it's a dollhouse and while Doctor Magnus is obviously our best choice I don't see how we could fit her in there."

"You said you have a storybook that helps you alternate the reality?" Helen asked. "I won't even try to figure out how that thing works, but…"

"Yeah of course it can make you little."

"Can't it make the dollhouse big? Or us little, whatever works." Cassandra asked. "You know, enough for let's say a few librarians and a doctor fit in?"

"You want to come too?" Helen asked and Cassandra threw her an offended look. "Time travel? Time. Travel. To the 1890s or whatever, when everything important was invented, like radio and electricity and don't even get me started about the World Fair. I'm not missing out on this."

"That's what I did when I first time traveled too. Well I went back after the fair sadly, I mean after the… you know, the important one, but I did attend some of his lectures the second time around."

"So you're a fangirl of his in your own way. Well makes sense since you two are together, I guess."

"If we get back, don't ever tell him that. I'm having enough issues handling its ego as it is now, no need to enlarge that."

"It's all set." Flynn said as he came back running with a book in his hands. "I think you should be the one reading the story." he said as he handed the book to Helen.

"How does this work, exactly?" Helen asked unsure.

"You read whatever you want from there and it comes true, in a way. But it only alters the reality, it doesn't create things that don't exist in the first place so you can't use it on Tesla since he… well. I'm not sure if he exists in this timeline anymore. Sorry, that sounded awful. I'll start. Once upon a time, there was a little dollhouse that was connected to a house that could grant wishes." Flynn said as the words began appearing on the paper. "…And one day, a doctor lost her love in the mists of time so she asked the dollhouse to help her. So the dollhouse grew and grew until it swallowed her and the librarians."

"And the guardian, because they will need someone to protect them." Eve barged in.

"You do realize this is not without danger." said the butler as he appeared. They were all inside the house now, or at least so it seemed. It looked like they were in a child's room, surrounded by toys and little shoes.

"Kate is not here anymore is she?" Ezekiel asked nervously.

"No, but we kept some of her design. We grew used to it. No killers though, don't worry."

"Can you help us?" Helen asked. "I need to go back in time to save Nikola."

"Tesla, we know. We heard of him and since we move in time and space the spell hasn't affected us either, at least for now."

"So Jenkins was right, you can move in time too?" Jake asked.

"We can be anywhere people need us to be." The butler smiled. "So if someone would need us to be a, let's say, house in 1880 London or something, we could work that out. You just need to focus on a certain time you need to be in."

"I got it. Thank you." Helen smiled. She closed her eyes and imagined herself at Oxford again. It had been autumn and the leaves had fallen on the ground, making her crimson dress stand out even more in the grey background. That was when she had first met him. The tall and then shy man who had charmed his way into her life somehow. She needed to save him, not only for the world, but also for herself.

"You have reached the destination you wanted." The butler said, interrupting her thoughts. "We can't stay, however. We are needed somewhere else. We hope to be able to bring you back, though."

"Wait you mean we may be stuck here?" Eve asked but the house had already disappeared, leaving them in the middle of the street.

"I don't care." Helen admitted. "All that matters is to bring him back. But we need to figure out what happened first. He probably at some point chose not to join The Five, but why?"

"We don't even know what day it is! Forget that, we don't even know what year it is!" Ezekiel screamed.

"It's precisely 9th of September 1883." Helen said. "I am not so sure about the hour, but this is what I asked for."

"We're in London?" Cassandra asked.

"Oxford, if you want to be more precise." Helen said as she showed her the building in front of them.

"Based on the sun's position in the sky and taking the coordinates of this place which I don't know too accurately because we obviously couldn't bring a GPS with us… I'd say it's about 10 o'clock."

"It worked." Helen smiled. "This is when I met Nikola."

"You know even the hour when you met him?" Jake asked.

"No, but I know which class I was sent out of that day." Helen sighed. "We should probably hide before anyone sees us." They listened to her and they hid behind the building, just in time because students were beginning to get out in the courtyard.

"See? There." Helen whispered as she pointed to a young woman. She had long, blonde hair and she was wearing a crimson dress, standing out from the mass of black suits of the boys around her. She seemed to be angry at something, because she paced the courtyard, talking to herself. "Bloody bastard!" The woman muttered. "I correct him once, just _once_ and he has to say that I dress like a harlot and that I shouldn't be here in the first place?!" How dares he?" She sighed, letting herself fall down on a bench. "Maybe he's right maybe I should probably quit the whole thing." The woman closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. No. She was determined to show them all how wrong they were. She would fight, and she would win, and damn anyone who tried to stop her. She wiped her tears off, as determination filled her. She was going to teach them a lesson they weren't going to forget.

"This is wrong." Helen watched as the young woman entered the building again.

"Wrong? Eh, I wouldn't say wrong, I guess you've always been pushy." Flynn smiled but Helen glared at him. "You don't understand. I was supposed to meet Nikola this day. He's the one that comforted me."

"Well not anymore apparently."

"But if you two never met, how do we know he's not dead? Maybe someone went back and killed him as a child."

"I would know if he died." Helen said. "I know I would."

"Still, we have no clue where he is."

"We don't." Helen sighed. "But he does." she said as revelation hit her. "He figured it out, right before he was gone."

"What do you mean?" Eve asked.

"If nothing else works, pray for me." Helen quoted. "Flynn, do we have any way to get to Croatia?"


	5. Chapter 5

"OK, I get why we had to get new clothes- how did you manage to walk around in these anyway will always be a mystery to me- but why did we have to go on our own in Croatia?" Ezekiel asked. "It took us weeks, which I'm sure could have been avoided if we called the Library."

"And tell them what, Mr. Jones?" Helen asked on a condescending tone. "That we are from the future and we need Jenkins to invent some gizmo that he is supposed to invent in more than 100 years from now?"

"Well not necessarily, but we do have Mr. Jones if you come to think at it. And I think I know some back entrance in the library so maybe we could get something that helps us." Flynn suggested.

"We're in 1883, is it not?" Helen asked.

"Yes. Why does it matter the year we're in?"

"We are _so_ not asking the library for help. Also, pray that the current Librarian doesn't find us while we're here."

"He that bad?" Jake asked.

"I've known the Librarian from this time period." Helen admitted. "Meeting up is a bad idea, trust me."

"What? I get that he's not as dashing as I am, or as intelligent, but he can surely help us a bit." Flynn said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but this Librarian looked better than you did in a way. And you would admit that if you two met. But you really don't have to. Come along, guys. We need to get to the church."

"What _now_ you're feeling religious? We're in the middle of nowhere, in a god forsaken Croatian village, and you want to pray?"

"She's trying to find Nikola, actually. But you don't think that it happened, I mean the timeline should have suffered a major shift for that to happen." Cassandra said.

"Really miss Cillian?" Helen asked. "Or just make sure a child never got sick?"

"Or got cured before his father could get scared. Of course! It could be possible."

"I still hope I'm wrong, for the record. But I guess we will find out soon enough." she said when they got in front of the church's door. She pressed the handle and opened the door slowly and she and the gang eased their way in, trying not to disturb the sermon too much. But apparently that was a harder task for Ezekiel than the rest of the guys, because he managed to close the door hard enough to disturb everybody. It was then when the priest stopped talking and threw a reproachful to the intruders. He scanned the group silently, his steel blue eyes passing from one to another, until they locked with Helen's for the briefest of moments. But then he got back to the sermon like nothing had happened.

"Tesla is a priest?!" Flynn whispered as silently as he could.

"Change one tiny thing in the past and everything goes crazy." Helen sighed. "But I'll fix this. There has to be a way."

"Uhm. About that." Jake said. "The paintings are of orthodox region so I will assume that…"

"I know how to do the math, Mr. Stone." Helen said. "I will fix this. Now shut up before we disturb anyone more than we already have."

"He's married isn't he?" Cassandra sighed when the sermon stopped and Nikola headed to them. "I'm only asking this because I want to see the timeline fixed, don't throw me that look." she said defensively.

"We'll see about that." Helen said.

"Helen you can't exactly seduce a priest and ride off with him in the sunset." Flynn warned her, but Nikola interrupted them.

"Ja ću pretpostaviti da niste odavde." He said and Helen smiled at him. "No, we are not from here. We've come from far away to see you- I mean to see…"

"To get to know your village." Jake helped her. "You see, we're librarians and we are conducting a research on culture in rural areas, stuff like that."

"You don't look like librarians." Nikola mused. "Especially not you." He told Helen.

"Well you don't look like a priest either so I'd say we're even." Helen snapped back at him. "I'm sorry. That sounded worse than I imagined."

"As long as we don't get into the _you're too attractive to be a priest_ thing, we're good." Nikola smirked at her. "Yes, I get that a lot. I got used to it."

"You mean you got used to loving it." Helen smiled.

"It does not do well to accept praise you are not worthy of. Also, pride? I am above that."

"You are different." Helen sighed. "Than what I imagined a priest to be, I mean." She added when she saw his look. "But I loved your sermon and I will be sure to get back as soon as I can."

"You are always welcomed in God's house." Nikola told her. "By the way, I didn't get your name."

"Anna. Call me Anna. These are Cassandra, Eve, Flynn, Jacob and our youngest member Ezekiel."

"And I am Nikola. Nikola Tesla."

"We know." Eve said. "Anna's been nagging us about you for a while now."

"Actually she spoke to us about your father. She came here once when she was just a child and she remembers going to one of his sermons." Cassandra saved Helen. A look of sadness passed on Nikola's face. "My father, may his soul be forgiven, has left us 4 years ago. I've been trying to fill his shoes since then, but I fear I don't manage to do so all the time."

"I'm sure he would want you to follow your heart, wherever that may lead you." Helen said. "I have to go now, however. Do you happen to know a place where we can stay?"

"Of course, you can stay at the inn. Just tell Petar I sent you there. He'll be happy to see you, we don't get many strangers around here."

"Thank you." Flynn told him. "We'll be sure to check that out."

"Well then, goodbye, Anna the librarian." Nikola smiled at Helen.

"We'll see each other again soon enough, father Tesla." She said as she kissed his hand.

"What the hell was that about?" Eve said when they got to the inn. "He's different."

"That was the point of changing the timeline." Helen sighed. "But he's still him. Underneath that cassock, he's still him. It could have been worse."

"You see this is what I don't understand. Why not kill him? Why keep him as a priest?" Jake asked. "Would have been a lot easier."

"And a lot harder. That kind of change in the timeline… we only know of an artifact that can do that, and that is the Loom of Fate. Because other than that, time is…" Cassandra said as her eyes went wide and she started calculating. "It's like a river that flows and takes bodies along with it, but you can't change the speed it flows with, not normally, and your changes are limited, like a… a vaccine. That is why people that are supposed to live can't be killed, and people that are supposed to die…"

"Die anyway even if you travel back to stop that from happening." Helen ended the phrase for her. "I've seen that happening the last time I went back in time. But that wouldn't mean that somehow Nikola will still end up meeting me? I mean the actual me, the one at Oxford."

"Normally, yes, but not if there is something that prevents that part from curing itself. You would need a massive amount of magic to do that, but I believe it is safe to say that the ones that got us in this mess possess something like that." Flynn said. "We need to split up. Some of us have to search the village for anything that seems out of place, and you…" he told Helen. "You have to stay and convince Nikola to leave this behind and go to Oxford."

"But you told me you founded The Five in 1886, so we have three years." Cassandra said but Flynn laughed at her. "Helen Magnus, founding The Five with someone she has known for only a few months? That will never work. We need all the time we can get."

"You're probably right." Helen said. "Oh well. Wish me luck, and if you find anything wrong, let me know."

"No no no. You're not going alone. Take Eve with you." Flynn told her.

"I know how to take care of myself, Flynn." Helen said coldly.

"Of course you do, but I still feel bad for leaving you alone."

"Then I'll take Miss Cillian." Helen said. "Given her condition it doesn't hurt her to have a doctor around, and she wanted to go anyway." she said smiling at Cassandra.

"Duh." Cassandra replied with an equal smile. "Not exactly where I would have gone if I could choose any point in history, but close enough."

"Alright then. Good luck, guys. If anyone finds anything out of place…" Flynn said.

"The only thing out of place here is _you_." a voice interrupted him. "You would all do well not to move if you don't want me to kill you." The voice said on a threatening tone, making Flynn freeze on the spot. He looked around and he spotted the woman that talked at one of the tables. She was dressed all in black, with a hat covering her face. This was wrong on so many levels. Mathematically possible, yes, but Croatia? Of all the places in the world, Croatia?

"Sorry, chick, but we're too many." Jake told her, but before Flynn had the time to warn him to shut up, he was thrown in the opposite wall.

"I warned you, cowboy." She hissed at him, her breath tickling his neck.

"Who the hell are you?" Eve asked and the woman turned at her. "The real question, darling, is who are _you_. I am the Librarian." She smiled at them as she took her hat off and faced them.


	6. Chapter 6

_ "You're_ the Librarian?" Flynn asked incredulously. "I will _so_ kill Judson when I get home for not telling me this."

"You know Judson?" The woman had suddenly become interested.

"I am the Librarian, of course I know him. And I know you." Flynn sighed. "I know everything about you, Simone Renoir. And that is why I'm having trouble buying the fact that you are the Librarian. I mean you have to dedicate your whole life to the job not only half of it and you obviously can't… well. You know you and sunlight."

"Do I know you, mister?" Simone asked as she closed the distance between them. "You seem to know a lot about me."

"We were… we will be…"

"Flynn." Helen said on a warning tone. "Careful with that."

"Like you didn't do it the last time." Flynn scoffed. "Besides, trust me, you don't want to get on her bad side."

"That part I know." Helen smiled. "Alright. But no details."

"This part will be a little hard to understand." Flynn said as he searched inside his coat. He took a ring out of there and showed it to Simone. "You gave- you will give this to me one day. It's technically library property but I… I kinda borrowed it."

"I would never give that ring to anyone. Except…"

"The Librarian, of course." Flynn interrupted her. "I am the Librarian, just over 100 years for now, and they are Librarians too. Well not all the girls, only the redhead, the others are… a bit more complicated."

"There is more than one Librarian in the future?"

"Things got harsher." Flynn smiled. "What I don't know is why you stopped being one since you obviously didn't die."

"And it's not a good thing for you to find that anyway, so we'll move on from that." Helen interrupted them. "We're the good guys here, you don't need to worry about us."

"And tell me, why should I trust you? Why should I trust any of you for that matter? For all I know you are _really_ out of place here and you need to be contained."

"Because you are going to trust us in the future, Simone. Well, me and Flynn at least."

"And I'm supposed to buy that because…"

"Because I know what you want the most, Simone and I can- no, I will give it to you, under some conditions. My name is Helen. Helen Magnus."

"We'll see about that. Now, what are you doing here if you're presumably from the future?"

"Listen, I don't remember the moment we decide you will be the one asking questions." Eve said. "I don't like you."

"Eve, play nice or she will rip your neck apart. Literally." Flynn said, making her stop mid- sentence. "She's a vampire? _Your _vampire, as in…"

"Yes. Don't worry about her, she doesn't bite. Well. Not unless… you know."

"Unless what, Flynn?" Eve asked glaring at Simone who had the faintest glint in her eyes.

"You _do _know me." she smiled at Flynn as she cupped his face with one hand, exposing his neck. "Well at least that part is plausible. I do have my moments when I crave something sweet."

"I believe we were at the part where we were trying to explain you why we are here." Flynn said clearing his throat as he tried his best to unglue his eyes off her lips. "Basically, the guy who is a priest here wasn't supposed to be a priest, he was supposed to be one of the greatest inventors in history, but someone cast a spell and changed the timeline, so we're here to fix this."

"And still, you met me which means you made a few things differently already." Simone mused. "From that point of view, I shouldn't be here, but if you are lying and your motives are different…"

"Well you still have your ring, don't you?"

"Doesn't prove anything. You could have made a copy of it."

"And me knowing everything about you?"

"Research." Simone said simply. "And you don't know _everything _about me. She however…" Simone said as she pointed at Helen. "I don't know what you think you know but I have everything I want in the Library."

"For now." Helen said simply. "We aren't talking this, Simone. I can't tell you what I will help you with, but trust me it will be big."

"Tell me you two didn't… you know." Flynn said.

"Jealous?" Simone smiled at him. "But I don't think so. I don't like people with secrets. I have too many of my own."

"One vampire is enough for me, Flynn. You know I've been a little… phobic about them until Nikola. Anyway. Will you help us?" Helen asked.

"I will keep a _very_ close eye on you, you can rest assured of that. If you are wrong and this priest is nothing but a priest..."

"We are together in the future, in the right future that is." Helen said. "So I know I'm not wrong."

"I'm assuming you figured out by now that if anyone cast a spell to change the time it would be logical of them to stand in the vicinity of the source point, both time and space wise, so they are probably around here."

"Of course we have. We're not stupid, you know." Eve said annoyed.

"I would never say about any Librarian that they are stupid. Maybe a bit… well. Not so good with fighting since they need a Guardian because I'm guessing that is what you are."

"And I'm guessing you're too good to have one." At these words, Simone hissed at her, showing her fangs. "As a matter of fact, Guardian, I am. Don't ever forget that."

"Well I am sorry, but as far as I know, we are a team here and you're the intruder."

"And as far as I know, this is a very peaceful village and you are the intruders. A team of intruders, maybe, but still intruders."

"Uhm. Girls?" Flynn asked. "We don't need to fight over this. We can work together. Eve is very good at being a Guardian and I trust her with my life."

"If you don't have a choice, I bet she is. With me around she's just a snack for the road should I feel hungry. I told you, I will keep a close eye on you." Simone smiled. "Now, Librarians, where do you think we should start from?"

"I was going to stay… around here if that is alright with you." Helen said. "We are here for Nikola so I was thinking I should…gather information about him."

"Give me one good reason to trust you, Helen. I am not leaving you alone."

"Yes you are." Helen smiled. "Both me _and _Cassandra."

"I don't trust you."

"I was really hoping this won't be necessary." Helen sighed as she smashed a glass on the table and pushed a shard in her palm until she bled out.

"That was _very_ unwise." Simone sneered as her eyes fixated on Helen's blood. She licked her lips right before jumping on Helen and pushing her into the opposite wall. "See? I trust you with my life, Simone." Helen said as she held out her palm to her and closed her eyes. But the vampire didn't take the offer. Instead, she ripped a piece of her clothing and handed that to Helen. "Cover that up." she said with a sigh. "I don't like seeing blood gone to waste."

"So we have an understanding?"

"You can both stay here." Simone sighed. "But if I find out that you've done anything stupid…"

"We'll behave, I promise." Helen smiled. "Will you be alright with the girls, Flynn?" she asked with a laugh.

"Now is really not the time for that kind of joke, Helen." he warned her. "I will be alright. I'll lead the way." he said as he got in the lead, but Simone pushed him back. "I'm the current Librarian, I lead. No objections."

"Fine." Flynn said with a sigh. On second thought the view from the back wasn't _that _bad, he mused.

"How did you know it was going to work?" Cassandra asked when they were left alone.

"I didn't." Helen shrugged. "But I have more experience with vampires than Flynn does, that is all."

"What now?"

"Well the plan is somewhere along the lines of seducing Nikola without telling him that I am his future lover, but I haven't thought that far." Helen sighed.

"I am glad to see you have settled comfortably here." Nikola said as he entered the inn with a woman clung to his arm. "I am sorry if I disturb, but my wife here insisted to meet you." He said.

"I don't want to intrude, but I am so fascinated by strangers. You know, our village isn't very eventful so a change is always welcomed." the woman said. "My name is Anna, just like yours, I understand." she smiled at Helen who was busy taking her features in. She was beautiful, she was going to give her that. She had blonde curly hair that fell too her shoulders and ice blue eyes that brought something cold to her otherwise sweet and innocent look. Her figure was slender and Helen noticed that she wasn't much shorter than Nikola, in fact she was tall enough for him to- no. She dismissed the thought quickly. This Nikola probably didn't do that sort of things.

"This is Cassandra Cillian." Helen said as she introduced the younger woman. "I am really grateful to your husband for guiding us to this inn, it looks lovely."

"Oh he's just great isn't he?" Anna said with a sigh. "Always trying to help people. He's very dedicated to his job. But I couldn't ask for a better husband."

"I bet he is." Helen muttered.

"Anyway, I am so glad to have strangers in our village, and British at that! I have a feeling that we will get along just great." Anna said with a thoughtful smile and it took all of Helen's will not to punch her for how she cuddled into Nikola right after saying that.

"I sure hope so." Helen forced herself to smile back. This was so so _so _wrong. "It was very thoughtful of you to come and see us, I'm sorry you missed the others."

"I'm sure you will send them my best thoughts." Nikola smiled at her. "I'm glad I got to see you, though."

"And so am I." She smiled back, relishing the way Anna stiffened at those words. "We wouldn't want to disturb you too much." she said. "Besides, you know me and inns; I think it's too hot in them." Anna said as she pulled a fan out and began shaking it as she exposed her neck just a bit. "Speaking of which, you promised me you would help me this afternoon." She smiled at Nikola.

"With- oh. That." He said with a smirk. "How could I forget? We should get going." he said and they left.

"I will kill her. I swear to God, I will kill her." Helen said when they were left alone.

"She seems nice, from an objective point of view." Cassandra said.

"She's boring and weak and _much_ too friendly."

"Like are all the girls around now, just that the other girls aren't sleeping with him."

"Don't you find it odd that her name is Anna?" Helen asked. "I mean, I know why I chose that name, but it is a bit odd isn't it?"

"It's a common Serbian name." Cassandra shrugged.

"Just that she's not Serbian, not with that accent. She's suspicious, that's all I'm saying."

"Just because she's fucking him doesn't make her evil."

"No but it will make her dead if she insists on reminding me that."


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you alright?" Flynn asked when they got out, but Simone waved her hand in dismissal. "It's late enough, alright? I can go outside. You don't need to be so patronizing, you know."

"Sorry, just that… well. Long story which I can't tell you sadly, but…"

"From what I gather you went out in the sun once and it didn't go well." Ezekiel said. "Hey, she needed to get that out of her mind." He shrugged when he saw the looks on the others' faces. Simone, however, didn't seem too shocked. "So I decided to leave. That is… predictable."

"Yeah, and you also decided to leave _me_ and I don't know how predictable that was, but it broke my heart, just so you know."

"You can't hold me responsible for something I didn't do yet."

"No, and I shouldn't try to talk you out of it either, because the implications of you not dying that day would be probably too big. Doesn't change how I feel though."

"Touché." Simone smiled sadly. "We should go and ask around if anyone saw something out of place, however."

"We'd probably cover more space if we split up." Eve told Flynn. "I'll go with you and the boys can go with Simone, just to make sure she doesn't try anything funny."

"I'm surprised, Guardian, that is actually a good idea. Just that I am not very comfortable with leaving you alone. I still don't trust you guys. So I'll go with you and Flynn."

"Works for me." Flynn grinned. To this, Eve rolled her eyes and as soon as they were left alone, she pressed her lips to his, surprising him.

"This was just to make some things clear." she said glaring at Simone.

"Like the fact that you're so insecure about your relationship that you feel the need to kiss him the minute some competition arrives? Oh that was perfectly clear even without this thank you very much." Simone spat back at her. "Also, he knows I can do better than that."

"Girls! Really? We are not in some sort of a competition here." Flynn sighed. "I wouldn't mind you two fighting over me in a normal day, but now is not the time."

"You are right, we don't have time for her boasting." Eve agreed.

"Actually the last part was… well."

"What?"

"Well…" Flynn stuttered as he looked around trying to find someone to save him. "I wouldn't know exactly how facts are now but in 100 years… Anyway, I guess that house is as good as any other to start asking questions." He said and he practically ran to the house in question.

"Does he know Serbian?" Simone asked Eve.

"And pretty much everything else. I don't think there is something this guy doesn't have a degree in."

"Except lying. He sucks at that part."

"Unfortunately."

"You are going to love this." Flynn said as he returned with a grin. "I talked to a man. He said his daughter got very sick one day and that they tried every medication they could think of… which is obviously not much given the time period, but still… However, in the end it turned out all they had to do was to take her to the church and let God heal her."

"And did it work?"

"See for yourselves." Flynn gestured to the young woman that was coming to them. "Antonjia, reci im šta si mi rekao." He encouraged her and the girl started talking. She told them that it had been a miracle. Nothing had worked on her, but the minute she entered the church and heard the priest sing… it was as if he only sang for her. She felt all her pain go away and being replaced by warmth and love and then she fell asleep. The next thing she remembered was that she woke up in her bed at home and it was as if she had never been ill.

"This Tesla of yours in the future… He wasn't some sort of wizard was he?" Simone asked when the girl finished her story.

"He was, in a way, but not in the healing people way, more like in the doing crazy awesome science stunts that looked like magic to everyone else way."

"And the chances of someone changing the timeline _this_ much to make him a saint of some kind…"

"Nope, not that big."

"And I rest my case, if anyone wanted the guy out, why turn him into something useful and not kill him, or if that wasn't possible I don't know, just make him a regular priest and stop there."

"Sometimes we tend to stay in the places that offer us what we want the most at the moment." Simone smiled. "Maybe whoever did this thinks Tesla wants to help people so they gave him that."

"You said you have everything you want in the library." Flynn mused.

"Yes, so I may read into this too much, I will admit to that."

"No that's not what I meant, what I meant is why did it stop giving you what you wanted. Whatever it is that you want, because my guess was that you want to find the one that turned you and kill him, but you can't find him through the Library more than you could do on your own."

"Dracula?" Simone asked with bitterness in her voice. "I don't know where that bastard is and I don't care to be honest. I am the Librarian and I go on the missions that the Library sends me, nothing more, nothing less. As to killing him… what he did to me was wrong, yes, but if he hadn't done it to me I wouldn't have lived as much as I had and to tell you the truth I wouldn't have been chosen to be a Librarian."

"A word, Flynn." Eve said as she pulled him away.

"OK, you do realize this is fucked up too don't you?" Eve whispered.

"And what do you want me to do? Tell her that she's a monster so she can melt her brain because of this in 100 years?" Flynn almost yelled back at her. "We are here to fix the Nikola part and we should hope this will fix everything else."

"Yeah but what if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll go back one more time and fix that part too, happy?"

"Yes. I feared you'd want to keep her."

"She's not mine to keep, Eve." Flynn sighed. "I loved her, but if her death was supposed to happen then it should happen. But we still need to fix Nikola first."

"Loved past tense?" Eve asked carefully.

"We should go and…" Flynn gestured hopelessly and Eve followed him, knowing that pushing him even further wouldn't have done any good.

* * *

><p>"Anna, I didn't expect to see you out at this hour." Nikola smiled at Helen when she practically bumped into him.<p>

"I hope you won't think I'm stalking you." she smiled flirtily.

"Are you?" Nikola asked with a smirk.

"Lying counts more as a sin if you're doing it with a priest doesn't it?"

"So I've been told."

"Well then… maybe I was hoping I would bump into you." Helen admitted. "Out of courtesy more than anything. I don't think I've thanked you enough for being so welcoming with us and your wife… well she seems nice but she is pretty jealous from what I gather and I wouldn't want to upset her."

"I told you, helping people is part of my job. And my wife… she has no reason to be jealous. I only have eyes for her, despite the fact that there were some women who tried getting my attention."

"I'm sure there were. But well, you don't need to worry about me. I am taken, in a way."

"You're married?" Nikola asked.

"You could say as much, I believe."

"You are living in sin with a man?"

"Didn't seem to bother him." Helen said with a lustful grin. "But I think that sin is a pretty good way of describing what we normally do."

"I had no idea that you can be so straightforward. You don't seem to regret it one bit."

"And I don't recall this being a confession, to be honest."

"I'm sorry." Nikola smiled. "Old habits die hard, I guess. I would love to meet him one day, though. Bring him here and maybe I can marry you two."

"Yes well sometimes I'm under the impression that he expects me to ask." Helen smiled. "Truth is I've had some… past disappointments with marriage so he could be afraid that I am going to make some analogies and say no."

"But you don't think you would."

"No, actually. I would never do _that_ analogy, and besides I… well let's just say that he managed to teach me that some of my phobias were unfounded and that a lot of things I feared in a way are insanely pleasurable."

"Well, Anna, my guess is that you should tell that to him and not me."

"I think you are right."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because deep down… I'm a cold hearted bitch sometimes."

"Language, Anna." Nikola scolded her and Helen had to mentally kick herself. This was _so_ not the time for those memories.

"You and your wife seem very happy together." Helen changed the subject.

"We are." Nikola smiled. "I will be forever grateful to her for helping me choose my path."

"She helped you with that?"

"It's funny, actually." Nikola answered. "When I was younger, I… I had dreams, dreams that were so much bigger than… you know, just this." He said as he gestured around. "You'd probably think they were stupid if I went into detail about that."

"You're talking to a girl who wanted to be a doctor before she even went to school, not to mention that becoming a doctor is… well. You did look at a calendar recently, haven't you? Girls aren't supposed to go to college, they're supposed to stay at home and be good wives."

"Which you seem to have managed to avoid, still." Nikola mused. "Anyway, point is, my father got very sick and he begged me to give up my dreams and to take his place, because after my brother died I was his only option left. Naturally, I refused, coming up with the fact that I didn't have anyone to marry so I couldn't become a priest. And that worked for a while, but one day, after I had just had a fight my father, I went out and there she was. My Anna. I hadn't known her before because she wasn't from around here, but that day… she came when I needed her the most, as if it was my fate that she would come." He paused there a bit. "Do you believe in fate, Anna?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." _The thing is she's not supposed to be your fate, I am._ But she didn't say that out loud. "You said your wife isn't from here."

"No, she told me she comes from the capital, but she had nobody left there. Just me and her, really."

"Well you still have your mother. And your sisters."

"I think mother doesn't like Anna too much." Nikola sighed. "She seems to think I gave up a lot because of her, but the things I did since I became a priest, the people I helped…"

"But is it enough for you?" Helen asked carefully. "I get helping people, I do, but hasn't it occurred to you that being an inventor would help more people, even millions?"

"That is if I am lucky enough to be a successful inventor." Nikola smiled nervously. "I've tried to keep in touch with the science world even after I quit thinking about becoming an inventor and the things people in the field do… I doubt I could even begin to compare myself with Edison for example."

"What if I told you that one day people will have problems comparing Edison to you, and that they will say Edison was nothing but a d- well you get the point." Helen smiled. "What if I told you that when I look at you I see a man who can make almost every dream of his come true if only he tries? I don't mean to take your job lightly, Nikola, but you could do so much more."

"Every dream I have?"

"Yes, including love, given the time."

"I love my wife."

"No you don't, Nikola." Helen whispered. "I've seen how y- how a man looks at the woman he loves, with that light in his eyes that is so warm at first and then before you know it turns to something else, something deeper, like you see yourself reflected in the other's eyes, all of you, with all your secrets and it doesn't matter anymore because you know you are loved despite of them, maybe even _because_ of them…"

"That sounds a bit messed up."

"But you like the idea of it."

"You seem to know an awful lot of things about me, Anna. Things I don't even know myself."

"I'm good at reading people." Helen shrugged.

"Right, part of the job being a Librarian, just as reading the future, apparently." Nikola smirked. "I thought we had an agreement about lying to a priest, Anna."

"I'm not lying. Just omitting some parts, rephrasing others… Besides if I told you the whole truth you wouldn't buy it."

"Try me." Nikola threw her that infectious grin of his she knew so well and in that moment she was almost convinced.


	8. Chapter 8

"Time travel." Nikola whistled admiratively. "This sounds…"

"Crazy?" Helen sighed.

"Well, no, actually I was going to say it sounds pretty possible. What I don't understand is how they managed to build a time machine in only what? 100 years from now? I never expected technology would evolve that much in so little time."

"So you believe us?" Cassandra grinned. Helen had insisted she would be present, if only to prove Nikola that at least she wasn't the crazy one.

"If you're asking me if I believe that one day science can become so evolved that time travel becomes possible, yes. Doing the same thing by magic? I don't believe in magic, and I fail to see how faith can help you time travel."

"Semantics aren't important, I guess. The point is that this is not your destiny, and that we need to fix this as soon as possible."

"And tell me, Anna, who are you to decide which destiny is the right one? I mean I get where you're coming from, but the fact is I have a life here and I helped a lot of people by living this life. I am not going to give this all up."

"But this is wrong, Nikola. You may be happy here, but sometimes we just have to sacrifice our happiness in order to do the right thing, and that is you leave this place."

"Right, you mentioned that. Leave this place and go study Physics at Oxford. That's what I did the last time?"

"No, but since we arrived too late… consider this as a shortcut."

"And if I choose to live my life here as it is? I couldn't have been _that_ important."

"But you were!" Cassandra insisted. "You still are-"She corrected herself when she saw Helen's look. "I mean you still live in the hearts of a few who respect you and everything you did for mankind. You've changed the world so much that there are some who claim you invented the 21st century, and I tend to say they are right."

"So if there are only some inventions at stake, I guess you could pick somebody else to do them, right? I mean you would just have to tell them the years I made them and to give them the ideas, maybe some sketches assuming you remember those, and they can be me without being me, you know. That would both fix the problem with no inventions and would allow me to carry on with my life."

"It has to be you, Nikola." Helen sighed. "I can't explain why, but it has to be you and I am certain of that."

"With all due respect, Anna, but you don't know me, not personally. I'll be dead long before you will be born, so you don't know it has to be me. You just know that there are some things that need to be invented and that a guy with my name invented them. It's not enough for me to leave all of this behind. I want to help people, don't get me wrong, but I can help them from where I'm staying. Not to mention that while time travel is possible in theory, well… You do realize that the most logical explanation would be that you are crazy, or worse."

"Worse as in what? Possessed by a demon or something?"

"If you want to be so direct about it, then yes. I didn't expect the devil to tempt me in this way, true, but I cannot ignore that possibility either."

"What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Nothing, I am afraid. I strongly believe that it is my fate to be where I am and honestly, what am I supposed to tell my wife? That I'm leaving to another country because you told me to? That doesn't make any sense."

"I just want you to listen to your heart, Nikola." Helen sighed. "There is a part of you that is excited about the possibility, don't even try to deny it."

"And there is a part in me that is excited by… other possibilities. There is good and evil in all of us, Anna. That is the point."

"What other possibilities?"

"I knew you will be trouble from the first second I saw you." Nikola smiled sadly. "Come to the church on Friday evening and I hope that will convince you where my place really is."

"Nothing can convince me of a lie, Nikola. But I will be there."

"I told you we had to tell him the whole story." Cassandra sighed when they were left alone.

"And then what? He would go to Oxford and meet me and tell me that he wants to be in the gang because he wants to become immortal? Not to mention that you're forgetting the century we're in. Telling a priest to do something that will turn him into a vampire…"

"Terrible sales pitch, huh?"

"You think?"

* * *

><p>"Same old story." Flynn said with a sigh as he returned from a house. "The daughter fell ill, they brought her to the church, Tesla sang to her, yadda yadda yadda and she got cured."<p>

"And we have no idea what is the explanation behind this, or what she was suffering from in the first place." Eve said.

"No. You know I personally find it odd that only girls are affected."

"Problem is I don't know how much of the whole thing is true and how much is the girls being… well. You know." Simone argued. "The guy is pretty good looking."

"So what you think they had a common flu or something and then they got cured but they say it was Tesla because they have the hots for him?" Eve asked incredulously. "He's not my type."

"Of course he's not." Simone smiled. "I know your type and yeah he doesn't exactly qualify. He's too… problematic, or so he seems. We should still talk to him."

"Helen has this covered, we should carry on with the investigation." Flynn said.

"Speaking of which, what's Helen's deal with Tesla? I mean, in the future. Were they lovers or something?"

"They still are. They fought for more than a century and then they finally got together."

"How?"

"Right, we didn't tell you that part. Helen has vampire blood in her. Tesla is really a vampire, but not the bad kind." Flynn added quickly when he saw Simone's look. "Sure he gets on my nerves most of the time, but he's mostly harmless. And sadly harder to kill than you are, because he doesn't have the problem with sunlight you have."

"There is more than one?" Simone asked with a shocked look.

"So big deal you're not the only vampire around in the future- well Nikola will be around more than you, actually." Eve rolled her eyes. "You're so stuck up sometimes."

"I meant there is more than one _species_ of vampires. I never took that into account." Simone mused. "I hope this Nikola guy is really what you two claim he is."

"As much as it would pain me to say, he is." Flynn sighed. "He's not my kind of vampire though."

"I will take that as a compliment." Simone smiled. "From one of the Librarians in the future. If the times areas dark as you seem to tell me, I finally see why you needed help."

"No need to patronize me over that, though. We met when you asked for my help, if you want to know."

"I wasn't patronizing you. Just making an innocent observation." Simone said as she fluttered her eyes innocently.

"Are you two done?" Eve asked coldly but they didn't have the time to answer because Ezekiel and Jake caught up with them."

"Oh you will love to hear this. There is definitely something strange here." Jake said.

"You mean besides the fact that Tesla is some sort of saint that cures girls from God knows what?" Eve asked sarcastically. "Yeah, we got that part." She added when she saw his look.

"Did you also get the part where the girls got sick because they stopped going to the church in the first place?" Ezekiel asked with a grin.

"What like they're in withdrawal or something like that?" Flynn asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Well the common version is only the part where they got sick and got cured by going to the church. The problem is, one of them stopped going and the next day she got sick again."

"How come we never heard that part?" Simone asked.

"Because they don't realize it. Most of them are probably going now on a weekly basis so they don't know what happens if they stop going. Besides, that was only one case. Could have been a coincidence." Eve suggested.

"Exactly how many coincidences have you encountered since you've been working as a Guardian, Eve?" Flynn asked with sadness in his voice. "Think about it. Why does this sound familiar? Young girls falling ill and then being miraculously cured, possible symptoms of mind control?"

"He's not a vampire, Flynn." Simone said. "What kind of vampire would cure girls? You can't cure people once you suck on them, because they lose blood and unless there is some way of miraculously putting blood back inside them..."

"Vexing."

Their discussion was interrupted when a young girl came to them. She spoke something in Serbian to Jake, who nodded in agreement.

"This is the girl that got sick again." Jake explained the others.

"We should take her to Helen, see if she can figure out what is going on." Simone suggested. "Yes I know she is busy doing her own research but I feel like I trusted her too much. We need to get back together."

"What you miss her already?" Flynn asked, making her roll her eyes. "Can you please get that image out of your head, Flynn? I told you, she's not my type."

"Not your type to fuck, but your type to trust, even if you seem to reconsider that part lately… Vexing." He said but Simone didn't seem to hear that part.

* * *

><p>"I was wondering if I can have a word with you two." Anna said as she entered the inn and found Helen and Cassandra there.<p>

"Hello, Anna, this is a pleasure." Helen tried to sound as polite as she could. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I am only going to say this once." The younger woman said coldly. "Leave my husband alone."

"Listen, whatever he told you he's probably exaggerating." Cassandra said on a peaceful tone.

"He didn't tell me a thing, actually. Well. At least not willingly."

"I'm sorry if I caused you two any trouble." Helen apologized quickly, but Anna laughed at her. "Please. You couldn't cause trouble even if you wanted to."

"That part is debatable."

"True. But I will tell you this: if I ever catch you speaking to my husband again, I will kill him and we both know that no amount of time travel would be able to fix that so we can both agree that would be very… unfortunate." Anna smirked when she saw Helen's look. "Oh yes, I expected you to come after him. You're late by a few years, though."

"You won't kill him. If that was what you wanted you would have done it ages ago."

"And make things more complicated for me? Why would I do that exactly? Besides, between the two of us…" She whispered as she leaned closer to Helen. "He's awfully good in bed. But you already knew that, Helen, didn't you? Oh and if you think about killing me that would mean he dies. Just to set things straight. Enjoy your stay and I hope it's as brief as possible." She said with a dark grin and then she left.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure she got back to being ill the moment she stopped going to the church?" Helen asked as she was circling the girl.

"Yeah it's like she's addicted or something." Simone said. "I mean I get that he was a vampire in your timeline and we both know there are stories, but it makes no sense here."

"Maybe it does." Helen suggested. "While you were gone I got a very unpleasant visit from his wife."

"She figured you were trying to seduce him?" Flynn asked. "It was a matter of time."

"Worse, she knows who I am and she is pretty determined to stop me from fixing the timeline."

"Are you sure he's not involved in the whole thing?" Ezekiel asked. "I mean he seems pretty attached to his wife and if she is evil, then maybe she got into his head somehow."

"If she did, he has no clue about this. I've known him for centuries, I like to think that I would be capable of determining whether he is up to something or not."

"Speaking of which, you didn't tell me you two know each other so well." Simone said. "I wish you haven't left out that piece of information."

"Well I figured it doesn't matter that much." Helen said as she shifted uncomfortably. "I hope you still trust me."

"Are you always going to be so open with me? In the future, I mean."

"She has no markings on her body." Helen said as she examined the girl further. "No signs of parasite entrance, nothing. Whatever this is, it's probably psychological."

"What like mind control? Hypnosis? What?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Helen sighed. "What worries me the most is that Anna said Nikola makes some things easier for her. I'm not sure what that means."

"He could still be an accomplice." Flynn suggested.

"He's not, alright? He's completely harmless in this timeline." Helen said on an angry tone.

"You trust him." Simone observed. "Can I ask you if we're… friends? In the future I mean."

"Not so much. We had our disputes. And before you ask, no. And yes. And no, you don't get any more answers."

"What is it with British people and secrets?" Simone sighed.

"What the hell was that?" Flynn asked Simone.

"Girl talk, you wouldn't understand." Simone smiled as she waved her hand in dismissal. "Let's focus on our problem here, though. What can you do to this girl, Doctor?"

"Well that is the problem. I don't know what she has. She seems extremely weakened, as if she had lost blood, but there are no wounds, nothing. Either someone teleported the blood out of her or there is something else wrong with her." Helen said.

"Let me try something." Simone suggested. She lifted the young girl's chin and looked her in the eyes as she asked her something in Serbian. It took the girl a bit to react but then she closed her eyes and smiled as she bit her lip. She stood like that for a few seconds, as if she was in some sort of trance but then she snapped out of it and she muttered a few words that sounded like an apology. To this, Simone spoke to her some more words and the young girl responded back angrily. Only this time she showed no remorse.

"OK, what was that?" Eve asked.

"She got her to sin. Of course!" Helen exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"No offense, Helen, but I've been into the vampire business for longer than you have." Simone smiled.

"I still don't get it." Eve admitted.

"She has been programmed to think that whenever she sins she has to go to the church and confess herself." Simone explained. "But the more interesting part is what she considers sinning. I insulted her, she insulted me back and she didn't give a damn about the whole thing. If she was really this religious she should have showed a bit of remorse, but she didn't."

"But when you told her about Nikola, that's when she went crazy." Flynn grinned. "It makes a lot more sense now."

"Exactly."

"Nikola? Did someone say Nikola?" Cassandra asked dreamily. "Tell me I didn't miss him."

"He wasn't here." Helen sighed.

"Good, I would have hated myself if I had missed him. We have to go and see him."

"I agree, but not without a plan." Helen said. "You heard Anna, if she sees us come any closer to him she'll kill him."

"Closer to him? Oh I would love to be close to him." Cassandra giggled. "Especially to some parts of him."

"OK, what the hell is this?" Jake asked angrily. "I know you had a crush on the guy but I always thought it was the more… scientific kind of crush."

"It is." Cassandra grinned. "I can come up with some things I want to experiment with him. A lot of them, actually. I mean granted he looks awful in priest clothes but if I recall some data correctly from our timeline… Given his height and shoulder to hip ratio, not to mention other things… He would be delicious. Just like chocolate. Rich and dark and melting in your mouth, like that time when I was with…"

"No, no, no." Helen said as she shook Cassandra. "One, we are not going there, not with him and not on my watch. Two, you probably don't want to finish that sentence."

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." Cassandra said as she came back to her senses. "I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what got into me, I'm so sorry. I need to go and pray for my sins."

"No, trust me, you really don't." Helen said. "You're fine exactly where you are at the moment. Going to the church will probably affect you more. What you need to do at the moment is to stay away from Nikola."

"You're just jealous." Cassandra pouted.

"Question." Flynn interrupted. "If Tesla does this to girls, why are you two not affected?" He asked as he pointed to Helen and Eve.

"You have been trained to resist mind control, haven't you?" Helen asked Eve.

"Of course I have, don't insult me."

"See? That is the point. She has training and I… well I've spent centuries pretending I wasn't affected by his charm. You end up believing it after a century or two, I guess. That part makes sense. The part that doesn't make sense, however, is why in God's name he would do it, not to mention how."

"You said that his wife told you he makes some things easier for her?" Simone asked.

"Yes, I have thought about that, but if she can link herself to him and let him do well…"

"The sucking." Flynn completed, earning himself a glare from Helen.

"Can we please not use that word?" Helen sighed. "Feeding on sexual energy does not count as sucking in my book. Anyway, the point was that if she linked herself to him it means she can feed on it too, so why use him as a channel? Why not feed directly?"

"Well no offense but I don't think many girls have fantasies with women twice their age." Flynn said.

"You know of all the Librarians I've known Simone knew the most about this kind of things." Helen sighed. "But I will take you slowly through this. It doesn't matter who she feeds on. If she is powerful enough to link herself to a mortal then she is powerful enough to cause anyone to have fantasies, trust me. It's all about mind control, in the end."

"Also, he could be just a vessel." Simone suggested. "He could have no idea that he is doing anything to them besides healing them."

"Yes well that is the impression Anna wants to leave probably. They go to him, they feel better in his presence and he skims a bit off the top… Win-win situation, the girls get cured and he gets to store a bit of their sexual energy." Helen said. "And then he probably passes it on to her by… obvious means."

"Still doesn't explain why she needs a channel."

"No, but it does explain why she said that if she dies he will die too. If they are linked too deep, cutting the bond between them could kill him as well."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Eve asked. "We have to fix the timeline somehow and we can't just kidnap him and get him to London by force."

"Not exactly, no." Helen admitted. "But you did give me an idea. Tell me, Mr. Jones, exactly how good are you at stealing?"


	10. Chapter 10

"For the last time, Cassandra, you aren't coming with us." Helen sighed. "He obviously affects you, we can't afford you being distracted."

"Yeah but you need me. I can calculate an escape route faster than any of you, not to mention that I can also serve as bait if you want me too. No, actually let me do it. Anna said she doesn't want to see you around."

"Actually, she said that she doesn't want to see me talking to him, but Mr. Jones suggested that she can't know we are not affected, so we could still go to the church and pretend we want a confession or something like that." Helen said.

"And then kidnap him in front of all those people? That sounds like an awful plan."

"No, actually. This is just field research. Ideally we might be able to grab him before he gets back home. But I still need someone to break inside his house, maybe they will find something that can tell us who Anna is. I have a feeling there is more to her than just feeding on the sexual energy of some villagers."

"Problem is we need someone to distract Anna so she doesn't get back home anytime soon."

"I can do that." Flynn offered. "She'll probably be suspicious about me given the fact that she has seen us together but I think I can get inside her head."

"Not alone, Librarian. I don't want her getting inside your head, or your pants for that matter." Simone said defensively.

"Eve will come with me. I'm sorry, Simone, but if this is to work, Helen will need someone to help carry Nikola and you are the only one that has the strength to do it."

"Fine." Simone said as she rolled her eyes. "I guess if I have to choose who is getting in your pants… Yeah, Eve is the less displeasing idea."

"Then can I be bait?" Cassandra pleaded. "It can work, Helen. You take me to the church, say that I'm ill and that you've heard that Nikola can cure people… It makes sense."

"Fine. But you need to promise me you'll keep your hands at bay."

"I'll behave, I promise." Cassandra smiled at her. "I don't know what got into me before, but I can assure you I have no interest in him."

"Alright, then, it's settled." Helen smiled at them. "Good luck ladies and gentlemen. We have a priest to kidnap."

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad I ran into you." Helen said when she met Nikola. "I know you told me to come on Friday, but it couldn't wait. My friend Cassandra got very ill and I heard people talking. They say that you are the only one who can cure this."<p>

"She has it too?" Nikola asked as he looked Cassandra in her eyes. "I don't know what this curse that haunts our village is, but for some reason God gave me the power to cure it. This is what I've been trying to tell you, Anna. I have a purpose here. I need to cure girls like Cassandra."

"Do you know how you're doing it?" Helen asked but Nikola shook his head. "I wish I did. Anna says I have a gift."

"Must be the eyes." Cassandra sighed dreamily. "You have a very rare mutation, just so you know. Blue eyes are a mutation to begin with, but that color you have… it's almost impossible statistically speaking. Makes you even more gorgeous, if that is possible. Steel blue…" she sighed. "I remember one day the sky had this color. I was around 9 years old and it was raining and I went outside and let the rain touch my face…"

"OK, this is new." Nikola said. "She looks like she's in some sort of trance."

"She is, actually. She's synesthetic from what I can gather, but apart from that, this whole… being smitten with you thing…"

"Yes, all girls seem to have it." Nikola smiled. "I can't imagine why. The funnier part however is that you seem not to give a damn about my looks, though. Sure you have delusions of your own with me being a scientist in the future and all, but you haven't mentioned my looks, not even once."

"Don't tell me it bugs you that a woman seems to be immune to your charms, Father Tesla." Helen mocked him. "You are taken anyway, why would you care?"

"I don't." Nikola said a bit quicker than he should have. "It's just interesting from a… scientific point of view, so to speak. Now let's see what we can do to your little friend here. Normally I would take her to the church, but Anna said that she thinks I talk to you too much and I don't want to upset her."

"And what if I told you that she is behind all of this?" Helen asked carefully. "What if I told you that she uses you to cause the girls have fantasies with you and then feeds on their sexual energy?"

"Like a succubus?" Nikola asked incredulously. "You know I get that you have a crush on me because I am supposed to be your ideal of scientist or something and I get that you would come up with the whole time travelling story, but this is way too farfetched, even for you."

"I wish you haven't said that." Helen sighed as she took a gun out of her dress and shot him. He looked in shock at the dart that had entered his chest and then back at Helen. "You shot me. I can't believe you-" but then he fell to the ground.

"Consider this the beginning of a whole history of me shooting you, love." Helen sighed as she kneeled next to him and placed a kiss on his lips. "I think he's asleep now, Simone, you can come out."

* * *

><p>"You know for an evil mastermind she doesn't care that much about security." Ezekiel laughed as he broke inside Anna's house.<p>

"Can you please get on with it? I don't know how much time Flynn can buy us." Jake muttered.

"This is my field, alright? First rule when you break inside a house, when you break in anywhere actually… never pay attention to what is on the surface. Nobody keeps their precious belongings where everyone can see. Also, you need patience. You also need style, which you obviously lack." Ezekiel continued earning himself a glare from Jake.

"You know for the record I still feel that we are evading her privacy." Jake said uncomfortably. "There is nothing suspicious here and I certainly don't feel comfortable going through a woman's drawers."

"I told you, the chances of finding anything in plain sight are very low." Ezekiel said. "I'm sorry if you're such a sissy that you can't handle some- " Jake where the hell are you?" he asked when he noticed he was alone.

"I'm right here!" Jake called from another room. "What year are we, exactly?"

"1883, I guess, why?" Ezekiel asked while he followed Jake.

"Because I found this inside a drawer." He said as he took out a locket and showed it to Ezekiel. Inside it, the locket had a picture of a young woman, probably in her mid 20s. "This is a photo of a portrait, and while the quality is lacking… It is the 19th century after all..." Jake explained.

"You have a problem with the portrait."

"It has been painted in 1585 and it disappeared in the 1990s. My real problem is that in this age, lockets were given to loved ones, you know, to hold the one you love close to your heart."

"And you found this in Anna's drawer." Ezekiel said. "You think she's playing for the other team just because you found that she has a locker with a girl's picture? Maybe it's her mother or something."

"Anna. Her name is Anna." Jake said as he turned white. "We have to warn the others."

"About what?"

"Well, good news is I found evidence to a theory that has been going around for ages. Bad news is, I was right, the girl in the locket is her lover. Was, at least. I hope to God it is in past tense to be honest."

"What don't tell me her lover is more bad news than she is."

"That doesn't even begin to cover it." Jake sighed. "Come, we have to warn the others, especially Flynn."

* * *

><p>"Anna, that is your name, right?" Flynn called after her. She turned around with a smirk. "Don't tell me Helen sent you to make peace." Anna said as she rolled her eyes. "I expected more from her, a lot more to be honest."<p>

"No, she doesn't know I'm here, actually. See the thing is, I like you. And I don't think you are evil. Helen says so because she is jealous, but I'm sure someone played with your head and convinced you to do some things that you wouldn't have done otherwise. But deep down you are a kind woman, and I know it."

"This is what they teach you at the Library these days?" Anna puffed with disgust. "The good cop bad cop thing, and you have the nerve to think it would work on me? Here's a little something for your book, Librarian. I know damn well why I am here, and if anybody is using other people, this is me who is doing it. I needed help, granted, at least until I figured out how to make a spell that would allow me to travel back in time, but other than that… I can handle myself thank you very much."

"So you're not as much as a witch as you seem to be."

"I hate that term. They keep using it on me, but I am so much more than that. I mean granted I made my mistakes in the past, but this is why I'm here, to fix those."

"How about you fix them without Tesla? You said it yourself, you could do it without him. Why don't you leave him alone and we leave you do your stuff and everybody is happy?" Eve suggested.

"I still don't understand why Dulac had any problem with you people." Anna said with a smirk. "You look like heroes, but you don't act the part. Especially you, Librarian." She said as she closed the distance between them. "You want people to think you're an honorable man, but I know who you desire. I can feel it. You've been thinking about her since you've seen her again, and I can't blame you. Vampires are… complicated and crazy and sometimes awfully indiscreet, but there is just something about them, isn't it? Something that makes you burn with desire every time you lay your eyes on them. And you, Eve. Poor, poor, poor Eve. All your training and you can't handle a bit of lust. He's not even your type, but this is what attracts you the most about him, isn't it? This childish nature that he sometimes has. But as I said, you don't have a chance, not against a vampire. Your talents are awfully underappreciated at the Library, but I could have my share of fun with you, if you wish."

"I may take that into consideration." Eve smiled at her but Anna was having none of it.

"That would have worked if I didn't know that you're here just to stall time while Helen tries to steal Nikola away from me. Oh, and I guess that the other two are searching my house as we speak. That's the problem with you Librarians. You are too predictable. It makes it so easy for me that it's boring. So I'm going to sit back and do nothing. Give you a head start, if you wish. Let the kids find out who I am, maybe they will end up treating me with the respect I deserve. And if Helen wants to kidnap Nikola, _my_ Nikola, have it her way. I hope she has all the fun in the world with his deranged mind. Also, if he gets sick, call me. You know where to find me."

"Or I could just shoot you." Eve said glaring at her.

"Or you could just shoot me, yes. That worked so well the last time you tried shooting a witch. I am not on the same level as Morgan, true, but do you really want to take a chance, Guardian? Especially given the fact that I have an entire village at my beck and call, and more important, the man you came here to save? I didn't think so." She smirked as Eve lowered her weapon. "I wish you a nice stay in our village, and in our time. Oh, I haven't told you. That house you used to came here… They have such a nice butler. The bad part is that he is awfully easy to convince of some things, like going back in time for 10 years and finding a poor little girl that needs him desperately. I hope he likes it in Kansas, because that is where he'll be staying for a while. See you around, Librarian." She said and left with a smile.


End file.
